Shopping
by Blueorange99
Summary: Shopping was the least thing Yusei wanted to do. A one-shot.


Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh 5ds is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Not me.

POV: Yusei's.

**Shopping.**

Damn. Why do I have to do this? This is very embarrassing. I, Yusei Fudo, king of Neo Domino, am outside doing the shopping for the twins. I mean why couldn't they do it themselves? Because I was a sap and fell for their puppy-dog eyes, that's why. Well, since I'm here and all might as well get on with it.

"Welcome to Mini Mart. Enjoy your shopping experience."

I doubt I will. Now, where's the shopping list Ruka gave me. I looked for it everywhere, my pockets, my jacket's pockets, even in my boots and gloves. Don't tell me I left it at home.

"Why do these things happen to me...?" I said to myself. Now I have to walk back to the mansion and back here, since my D-wheel is under maintenance.

"Maybe you should double check your things before you leave the house, Yusei."

"Aki!" I was surprised. Why was she here?

"You left this." She handed me piece of paper. "It's the shopping list. Good thing I was able to notice it on the table."

"Thanks, Aki." I took the list from her hands. My hand slightly brushed her hand. For a minute there, I felt a little spark come up my arm. Like when you get goose bumps.

"Since I'm here anyways, I'll just help you with the groceries." Aki said to me.

Shopping with Aki? Suddenly this errand turned out to be fun after all.

"Okay then, so what's on the list?"

"Milk, eggs, cheese, meat, Yugi-O's, and some snacks. Basic children needs, oh can we stop by the toiletries section? I need to buy something there."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Shampoo and conditioner."

"Let's go get these things then, so we can get home already." Actually, I wanted to spend more time with Aki. It's like we're a couple shopping together. All we need now is to call each other sweet, yet corny pet names like 'Honey or dear or even sweetheart' I don't mind being called sweetheart or dear...

"Yusei? Earth to Yusei."

I wasn't really paying attention that time. I was too lost in my thoughts of a happy future with Aki.

"Yusei, we just passed by aisle five, that's where the snacks are."

Not only will we call each other nick names, we'll also hold hands when we go for walks in the parks, eat together in a ice cream shop and she'll feed me, and we'll have a sweet and romantic candlelight dinner. I sighed peacefully. I was in a dreamy mode.

"YUSEI. Hello?" For the past five minutes, Aki was trying to call me back to reality. She was shaking me for a couple of times before I finally said something.

"Yes, Honey?" Realization hit me too late. My mouth slipped and I couldn't control my words.

"What was that, Yusei?" Aki asked.

"I-I'm-I'm sorry Aki! I was just- I was uh...I didn't mean to-, what I mean is...uhh...look! There's a jar of honey over there! Hahaha..." I laughed nervously, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"Yusei? Are you okay?" concern filled her voice.

"Don't worry, dea-, Aki. I'm fine. Let's just go buy what we need and go..." This was getting out of hand. All I want is some quality time with Aki, but no, my mouth just had to slip and voice out my thoughts.

The rest of the shopping trip was silent. I went to buy the twin's snacks and other needs, while Aki went to buy her shampoo and conditioner. We met up at the cashier and paid for our groceries. Actually, Aki paid for the groceries since I left my wallet back home. It seems that I've been forgetting a lot of things lately. There was an awkward silence between us. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. On our way home, Aki finally broke the silence.

"Hey Yusei, about what happened awhile ago..."

I gulped. I'm so dead. "What about it?" I was actually hoping that she'd forget about it.

There was a moment of silence. Aki seems to be pondering about something. I was a few steps ahead of Aki. I was trying to avoid too much contact with her cause of what happened earlier. I might say something odd again.

"Yusei." Aki stopped in her tracks. I turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"I rather be called darling, than honey. Honey sounds too…sweet."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded by her words.

"Stop gawking at me like that. I just told you I like you."

My mind froze. I couldn't think right. Is my mind playing tricks again? Did she just say she likes me?

"Yusei? You're spacing out again."

"Do you mean it, Aki? Do you really like me?"

"I just said it, didn't I?"

Overwhelmed with joy, I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. She was a bit surprised with my sudden action but, returned it anyways.

"Ewww! Yusei! What are you doing? I just sent you to buy groceries and then next thing I see is, you getting kooties from Aki!" Rua's voice broke our kiss. We pulled away from each other, blushing madly. We didn't notice that we were already outside the twin's mansion. Rua and Ruka just got back from school. "Rua, don't say things like that. Kooties aren't even real." His other twin argued with him.

"Nuh-uh! Kooties are so real! You get it from kissing girls!"

I sighed. There goes my moment with Aki. I looked at her. She was looking at the ground, trying to hide her blushing face. I walked towards her. I lifted her chin up so we can lock gazes.

"Aki, I just want to tell you, I love you too."

"St-stop acting as if I said I love you or something, I just said I like you. There's a fine line betwe-"

I stopped her from her futile attempt to hide her nervousness. It was cute actually. She was trying to look away from me but I kept her gaze on mine. She tried to talk her way out it, but I just silenced her with another kiss. The twins were too busy arguing about whether kooties exists or not, that they don't notice us kissing again. I pulled away from her after awhile. I grinned at her. She was blushing again. I guess she's not used to the feeling of being kissed.

"Well, darling? Shall we get dinner started? It's getting late already."

"Go cook your own meals for once. I'm angry at you. You and your uncontrollable,sweet lips."

This was the best shopping experience I ever had.

A/N: *SHOOTS self* this took a lot of days to finish. I'm not sure if this had any plot at all. Just a random drabble. Thanks to all that helped me with my grammar and all.


End file.
